tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Brawl
Brawl is loud. Whether he's talking, shooting, or merely moving, he makes a lot of noise - grating, clanking, booming noise that irritates all those nearby, friend and foe alike. As unpleasant as that side of him is, there are other aspects of his personality that his fellow Combaticons consider even worse. He has a hair-trigger temper and expresses his frequent anger with a savage fury truly terrible to behold. But, at least this seething rage that drives him, that makes him so unpleasant to be with, also makes him a terrifyingly effective warrior. He makes no secret of his blustering belligerence; the mere sound of his approach is enough to unnerve Autobots. His actual arrival can paralyze them with mind-numbing fear. If he weren't always so angry, Brawl might find this pleasing. Brawl possesses enormous strength and is resistant to most conventional artillery. In tank mode, he can reach speeds of 45 mph and has a range of 600 miles. His turret-mounted gun shoots a shell up to a distance of 3.5 miles with an explosive force of 200 Ibs. of TNT. His twin sonic cannon shoots powerful, ear-splitting bursts of concentrated sound energy of up to 300 decibels. He can manipulate this energy in stereo (a result of the cannon's dual configuration) to shatter anything from a crystal wine glass to a cinder-block bunker. In robot mode, he wields a 10-megawatt electron gun. He combines with his fellow Combaticons to form the giant robot, Bruticus. Brawl is virtually incapable of being quiet, making him an easily identifiable target as he approaches a battle. In tank mode, his turret is prone to getting locked in one position, particularly in dusty environments. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: On the MUX, Brawl was raised in the Sonic Canyons before joining the Decepticons. Brawl was one of several Renegade Decepticons who went against Megatron and had his personality component removed and placed in storage. After Starscream was booted out of the Decepticons, he stole the personality components of the Combaticons, including Brawl, to create his own army against Megatron. He proceeded to place the components in several World War II-era human vehicles, which is how Brawl got his tank body. Brawl was less than grateful to his liberator, and threatened to pound him, until Starscream revealed that he had "forgotten" to install energy converters into them. The Combaticons, including Brawl, decided to bide their time. . After failing to overthrow Megatron and being banished to an asteroid, the Combaticons managed to tow it to Cybertron and evict Shockwave. Brawl would have preferred just to shoot the hell out of the Decepticons and Earth, but Onslaught managed to rig the space bridge to drag Earth into the sun. However, the Combaticons were later attacked by mysterious aggressors. Although the Combaticons were confused by their appearance, Brawl figured that they should just annihilate them. As it turned out, the aggressors were holograms created by Starscream and Shockwave, whom the Combaticons captured. Once Megatron, as well as the Autobots, arrived, the Combaticons merged into Bruticus, but Optimus Prime deactivated him. The Combaticons were then reprogrammed to serve Megatron. After the Combaticons were damaged by Defensor, Swindle sold their deactivated forms to El Presidente. Under threat of death by Megatron, Swindle stole back the parts of his unit. However, he was unable to find Brawl's personality component, preventing the Combaticons from merging into Bruticus. The component turned out to have been used by some kids to build a robot for a school project. Of course, this made the robot extremely violent, and it destroyed the school lab and fought some Autobots before Swindle found it and recovered the component. This whole ordeal does pose a question: why does Bruticus depend on the personality component of a loud, homicidal maniac to form? MUX History: On the MUX, Brawl developed a game called "shake," where he'd pick up Swindle and hold him upside down, shaking him until something of value fell off or out of him. He occasionally got angry about something Swindle stole from him vorns ago, but felt sorry for Swindle when a "morality swap" virus rendered the munitions expert unable to lie. OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2007 * November 8: IMORTAL to the rescue 2013 * October 12 - "Go Get Some Kaff" - Highly skilled intelligence analyst Floodlight is... sent to get Kaff * October 21 - "The Plan" - With the Decepticons' energy reserves in Polyhex destroyed, they need a new way to supplement raids, and fast. Scrapper has worked out plans to build a super-reactor on Cybertron, but he needs energy, equipment, and fissionable materials. To that end, Decepticons are staging raids on nuclear power plants. The Autobots must stop them, not only to keep the Decepticons from getting a new source of energy, but also to keep them from causing an accidental nuclear meltdown. 2014 * July 07 - "Attack of the Giant Galvatron!" - The Combaticons battle a Giant Galvatron! 2015 * February 18 - "Ghost's Repairs" - Starscream repairs Ghost in the repair bay. * March 26 - "Transport Heist" - The Combaticons attack a transport and then flee with the goods. * March 28 - "Raid on Ghawar Field" - The Combaticons attack the Ghawar oil field. * August 05 - "Guard Brawl" - Brawl torments Decepticon prisoner Dust Devil. * August 10 - "Autobots to the Rescue!" - Autobots, as well as neutrals from all over Praxus, have been captured and put to work in Internment Camp Pi. Springer has allowed himself to get captured to work from the inside, and before his inhibiter claw was affixed he was able to leak out information about the camp. * August 11 - "CAMP PRISONERS FREED" - Brawl rages at the collapse of Internment Camp Pi. 2018 * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. Players Brawl was temped by BZero until August of 2015, when he was taken over by CalihexInmate. As of 2016, Brawl was briefly played by BZero before returning to CalihexInmate in April. In 2017, Brawl was taken over permanently by tachyglossus. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Shattered Glass Shattered Glass Brawl is A jolly fellow - quiet, studious, and slow to anger. An intellectual officer dedicated to the study of warfare, he'd much rather have a lengthy discussion of the tactics of past battles than anticipate in the messy oilshed of the current war. Once angered, however, Brawl can be a fearsome warrior. The difficulty is to inspire that anger in the first place, and to properly direct it once it's unleashed. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Combaticons Category:Decepticon Assault Infantry Category:FCs Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters